memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/A New Ship
(Federation space) Starbase Yorktown is in deep space as ships are coming and going from the base and starships are being constructed there as well, the USS Defiant enters the starbase and docks. (Inside Starbase Yorktown) Both Paige and Kelly are waiting for both Typhuss and John to come out and they do. Dad Kelly says as she sees him. They hug each other. Hey there kiddo John says as he hugs his now 22 year old daughter. She then hugs her uncle Typhuss. I missed you two a lot been wanting to tell you both something really important Kelly says as she looks at both John and Typhuss. What would that be Kelly? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She shows them her four pins on her dress uniform. I'm a Captain now and they're giving me command of a brand new starship called the Aegis Kelly says as she looks at them. John looks at Kelly. That's great sweetie I knew that you could make it John says as he hugs his daughter. Typhuss hugs his niece. Its about time kiddo says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She smiles and laughs. Well, I better get going gotta see to my new ship love you guys Kelly says as she walks off to the docking area of the Aegis. John looks on then looks at Typhuss. Should we be worried? John says as he looks at both Typhuss and Paige. Paige looks at her husband. No, we shouldn't be worried dear we should be proud of her she's been working hard non-stop to get her Captain's stripes and pins Paige says as she looks at John. Then Typhuss turns to his brother in law. We should be proud of her, I am she worked very hard to become a Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at them. You're right I'm very proud of her Typhuss shouldn't you go see Commodore Paris I'm sure she'd wanna speak with you seeing how she ordered us here to this Starbase John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at his brother in law and leaves for Commodore Paris's office. (Commodore Paris's office) She's over looking crew and ship status reports of all ships in the sector when her doors chimed. Come Commodore Paris says as she's working on something. Captain Halliwell walks in and stands at attention. You wanted to see me ma'am says Typhuss as he looks at Commodore Paris. She puts the padd down. Ah, yes Captain I understand that you and your crew were on the frontier of Federation space Commodore Paris says as she looks at him. Yes ma'am we were says Typhuss as he looks at Commodore Paris. She looks at him when Captain Martin walks into the office. You wanted to see me ma'am? Captain Martin says as she looks at the Commodore. She looks at her. Yes, Captain I guess you two know each other? Commodore Paris says as she looks at them. Yes, this is my niece says Typhuss as he looks at Commodore Paris. She smiles. I'm guessing as well you didn't find a suitable planet for the Vulcans Captain Halliwell? Commodore Paris says as she looks at Captain Halliwell. No not yet ma'am says Typhuss as he looks at Commodore Paris. She looks at him and then at Captain Martin. Captain Martin I'm sending the Aegis to the Trenches Commodore Paris says as she looks at Captain Martin. Captain Halliwell describes the Trench. Its a lawless region of space, its uncharted and some people say its a dangerous area of space says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. We've got a starbase in the sector studying a black hole Commodore Paris says as she looks at them. I had no idea we had a starbase in that sector ma'am says Typhuss as he looks at Commodore Paris.